Two for Twins
by Hitachiin Gossip Girl
Summary: The Twins never expected this to happen. During their third year, they meet two curious girls about to get Sorted into their houses. Hermione Granger and her best friend. They didn't even think that was the day they would become Gryffindor's greatest pranking foursome. Spending most of their time together, how will the twins cope if their feelings progress into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Its Hitachiin Gossip Girl here, **

**This is my first HP story so plz don't be too hard on me! And I'll say it now; I don't update that often as I get really busy. I'm always stuck doing chores and homework, so I hope u all understand. So I hope u all like it… And I'm not J.K. Rowling so I do not own anything. If I did own HP, Fred wouldn't have died…**

* * *

**HP Chapter 1: Two for Twins**

_TING TING TING!_

Professor Dumbledore clanged his spoon against his drinking goblet to grab the student's attention. On the Gryffindor table, the third year Weasley twins turned their heads to towards the headmaster and motioned for their friends to listen in as well. Then the Great Hall fell dead silent.

"Good evening, I would like to welcome you, to another year at Hogwarts," He announced. Then he rambled on for a few moments about Hogwarts and all, before he called out to Professor McGonagall, to bring in the new first years, "Everyone, please welcome our new students with care,"

Then a group of small, little, first years walked through the giant doors of the great hall. The Weasley brothers on the Gryffindor table spotted their younger brother, Ron, next to a familiar face, with shaggy black hair, round spectacles...and a scar on his head the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oi, Fred, who is that? That scar seems familiar," George whispered to his twin. Fred searched his memory before shrugging.

Suddenly, just as she passed the twins, a small girl with big bushy brown hair and matching eyes, tripped over her own feet. On instinct, Fred reached out his arms to catch her before she met the ground. The little first year looked up at the red headed twin.

"Thank you," She whispered, shock clear in her tone. Her expression matched her tone with wide eyes and a small blush. Fred could feel her breath on his face as she was breathing heavily from shock and relief.

"No problem," Fred smiled. He helped the small first year stand upright again and retain her balance. The black haired girl next to her, tugged on the girl's robe, indicating they should keep moving to the front.

"Come on, we need to hurry up," She urged. When the girl looked at the twins, her eyes twinkled under the lights of the Hall. Being the mischievous person he is, George sent her a wink, making her stiffen a bit in confusion.

"Thank you, again," The brown haired one smiled, before following her classmate to the front of the great hall. Fred's twin looked at him and smirked.

"What was that all about?" George laughed, quietly. He couldn't help but smirk at his twin as he finished his question.

"She tripped," Fred smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "What about you? What's was with that wink of yours?"

"She seemed tense. Just wanted her to loosen up a bit," George laughed. Fred raised his eyebrow at his twin.

"You do realise you made it worse?" His twin asked, grinning. George simply just shrugged with a similar smirk.

"Already making moves on the first years Weasley's?" One of their fellow Gryffindor's snickered. He was a friend of theirs, Lee Jordan.

"Sod off," The twins muttered in sync. But they couldn't keep them-selves from smiling a bit.

"Quiet down, please!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "Before we start the banquet, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family,"

The Great Hall went back to being silent as she began to call out names to be sorted into the four Hogwarts houses.

"Anderson, Jade!" She shouted. One of the first years, began to walk up the three-legged stool and sat on it, placing the sorting hat on her head. It looked like she would begin to hyperventilate any minute. Both of the twins realised it was that witch from before that had helped the little girl that had tripped.

The twins finally got a good look at her as she sat still on the stool. She had wavy, thick, black hair that ended almost at her waist, and showed some brown highlights underneath the lights. Her side bangs almost cover the top of her glowing green eye. She was a little short for her age but not that short.

'So her name's Jade..." George thought, smiling inwardly. He looked at her, hoping to catch her eye, but sadly failed.

The Sorting Hat didn't move from the view of the other students. From the way Jade's expression changed from hopeful, to happy, everyone guessed that the hat was stating her good points and what house she would be good in. It was beginning to take a while and most students began to get restless and started chatting quietly. But that all stopped when Jade suddenly spoke.

"Ugh, anything but that ridiculous group you call a Hogwarts house," The little girl, muttered loudly. The Great Hall suddenly went all silent, assuming the it was Slytherin that she was talking about. After all, it was… umm...disliked by some students. The twins smirked, at the strong courage this little girl had.

"Big mouth for such a little girl, eh, brother?" Fred laughed. George just smiled wider and nodded, agreeing with his other half.

Jade's expression of darkness began to change to being hopeful again. Then, the Sorting Hat finally announced her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole of Gryffindor cheered for their new comer. The girl, 'Jade' smiled as if she just won the house cup and walked over to the end of the table. She was the first new comer to get sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall started to call out names of the students again to be sorted into the houses. The twins simply chatted to each other about the pranks that they could pull this year, not bothering to pay attention to the Sorting. But one figure walking up to the stool, made the twins pay attention, again.

"Granger, Hermione!" She called. The twins looked up again to see the girl that had tripped over before. Her big bushy brown hair almost covered her brown shining eyes as she kept her head bowed. From what the twins could judge, she was slightly taller than the 'Jade' girl and the volume of her hair was thicker. Not to mention she had slightly bucked teeth.

'Hermione Granger, huh?' Fred thought to himself. Hermione sat down on the stool and eagerly put the hat on her head.

Hermione was smiling, a similar expression to Jade's hopeful face on her face. Then it immediately fell.

"Okay, so what if I'm a confusing case like 'Miss. Anderson' as you put it?" She muttered, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Miss Anderson," Fred repeated, "Isn't that, that Jade girl?" He tried to remember the girl from the Sorting Ceremony whilst he inquired his twin.

"Yeah, pretty sure," George said, furrowing his eyebrows. Fred raised a single eyebrow at his twin.

"And you remembered, why?" Fred teased. George punched his twin playfully in the arm.

"I didn't remember on purpose. She was the first one to get sorted so of course I paid attention," He smiled. They turned back towards the sorting hat, curious as to what house Hermione was about to be placed in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat announced. The twins cheered along with the rest of Gryffindor to welcome Hermione. She took her place at the table next to Jade. They ignored everyone around them who had greeted them and welcomed them to Gryffindor, and started talking to each other. The twins just stared at them for a few minutes, studying them to find an opening to get a chance to talk to them. But soon, they gave up, turning to talk to their own friends, not paying attention to the Sorting Ceremony, again. But they did for just this once as the name was called...

"Potter, Harry," Professor announced. The whole of the Great Hall completely shut up and stared at the little raven haired boy walking up to the Sorting Hat. He sat nervously on the stool and gently placed the Sorting Hat on top of his head.

"Is that really Harry Potter?"

"The _Harry Potter_?"

"Bloody hell, it's Harry Potter!"

"Woah! I get to go to school with Harry Potter!"

Everyone began whispering about the small boy. In other words...The boy who lived.

Harry looked quite a bit frightened and shocked from what the twins could see. After a few seconds, they could see Harry muttering something along the lines of 'Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin'. The twins saw Harry jump in shock. He had a very concentrated look on his face. But then, as it began to look happy, the sorting hat announced the result.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the Gryffindor table cheered with joy. Delighted about the new famous person sorted into their house, the twins started cheering, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

They saw Jade and Hermione look at them, curiously confused. The two red heads winked at them, causing them to turn away with slightly red cheeks.

"Seems they notice us, eh, George?" Fred smirked, calming down a notch.

"Well, of course. Who couldn't resist the Weasley charm?" George laughed back, grinning a lopsided smile.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted, once again. The twins looked up to see their very own little brother sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, little brother!" They smiled. Ron took one glance at them before turning away, annoyed. Then he began talking to Harry.

"So ...what's on our agenda this year?" George asked. The two twins look at each other...then smirked.

* * *

**~Few days later~**

"OI FRED, GEORGE GET BACK HERE!"

The third year Weasley twins sprinted down the castle hallways to get away from their latest prank victim, Seamus Finnigan.

"NO BLOODY WAY, MATE!" They sneered, turning their heads to look behind them. Seamus was chasing them angrily, his hands clawing out in front of him trying to catch the twins. Also, he now had, rainbow coloured hair and a blue face like what muggles called a smurf. The bystanders around them snickered at the prank victim and cheered on for the twins.

The two redheaded Gryffindor pranksters made a sharp turn around the corner, still looking behind their backs. It seems that they had lost Seamus but they kept running with their heads turned. They tried looking forward, but once they did... It was too late.

**_BANG!_**

They looked up to find they had run into two small female, first years. Their many, many school books lay around them. Immediately the twins recognised the faces.

"Hermione!" Fred gasped, shocked.

"Jade!" George exclaimed at the same time as his twin. The two girls looked up at them, confusion etched on their faces.

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked, curiously, looking at Fred with big round caramel eyes.

"Uhh...We remembered them from the Sorting Ceremony," Fred explained, trying hard not to trip over his words.

"Oh… uh … okay," She smiled, nodding unsurely. She bent down to start picking up her books. Jade stood next to her but she didn't budge from her standing position. She just stood there and narrowed her sharp green eyes at the twins. The twins stood uncomfortable at the receiving end of Jade's stare until Hermione pulled her down by her robes to make her help pick up the books. The twins decided to help them pick up their books. After all, it was their fault they were on the floor in the first place.

"Oh no, you don't have to help us," Hermione exclaimed, eyes as wide as plates.

"No, we're helping. Don't refuse, it's our fault anyway," Fred smiled sheepishly. A small blush crept on Hermione's cheeks. She simply smiled back and helped Jade clear up their stuff.

The twins continued to help the girls in silence. One book in particular, caught the boy's eyes. It was a manga book as muggles called it. The boys had learnt this from their father who worked for the Ministry of Magic. It was opened to a page that had a pair of red headed twins with an evil smirk on their faces.

'Wow...similarities much?' The twins thought. 'Wait...isn't this… a muggle book?'

The twins thought to word their thoughts, "Hey are you girls mu-"

"Mud-bloods?" Jade interrupted, rather rudely, "Yeah we are. Go ahead, tease us," She muttered sadly, lowering her head in shame.

"What!? No, we were gonna say muggle-born!" The twins exclaimed, saddened by the fact fellow Gryffindor's would refer to them as a mud-blood, the foulest name the twins could think of for a muggle-born. Hermione looked up at the two older boys.

"Wait, you're not gonna tease us?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, we would never!" Fred exclaimed, taken back.

"I guess you've only ran into the Slytherin's in this place, am I right?" George frowned. They looked confused as they nodded, clearly they did not know why the two redheads were talking to them. Then they remembered the actual topic they were talking about and their expressions turned dark.

"We have crossed paths, before," She muttered. The twins could tell the two had just been in a little disagreement with the Slytherin's, as they both had bruises and cuts on their faces. The twins wondered why they hadn't noticed those before. The two also rolled up their sleeves to reveal red marks as if they had been slapped, along with some more bruises.

Then they went back to picking up their things. The book that they had noticed before, that had two characters that had a striking resemblance to them, was still in their hands so they decided to ask what it was.

"Hey, what book is this? You have to read it from right to left, it's confusing," George muttered, flicking through the pages, confused.

"We've never seen one before," Fred added. Jade picked up the rest of her books before answering.

"That's a manga book, it's called Ouran High School Host Club," She explained, pointing towards the front page of the book where the title was written.

"They originate from Japan, that's why they're back to front," Hermione added, with a smart tone.

"They look a bit like us," George smirked, handing Jade back her book.

"Yeah, true...Are you guys known as devil pranksters around this place?" She asked, simply.

"Yeah, why?" Fred asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"They are, too, the characters I mean," Hermione spoke. Jade nudged her friend with her elbow and whispered that they should head back to the great hall.

"Yes, okay, I'm hungry, too," She smiled at her friend "We'll see you guys around,"

The two girls left, leaving the redheaded twins in daze and wonder.

"Uhh...Wait!" They rushed after the pair of girls. The redheads suddenly had the urge to keep talking to them. The two first years turned around, their hair swishing gracefully as they did.

"Umm...uh..." George struggled to come up with an excuse as to why they had called their names.

"We wanted to say sorry," Fred smiled, cutting in.

"Sorry for what?" Hermione frowned, clutching her books tighter as if worried they might once again fall at our presence.

"Well, for bumping into you of course!" Fred laughed as if the answer was obvious.

"Plus it seemed to freak you out when we said we knew your names," George added, smiling a bit.

"Apology accepted," Hermione grinned, her buck teeth slightly showing. It didn't seem to faze the twins at all though.

"So can we hang with you two?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded.

"We're heading to the Great Hall," She explained. Jade just stayed awkwardly silent.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" George asked Jade, finally noticing that she wasn't talking.

"Oh don't worry about her. She just doesn't trust easily," Hermione assured. Jade glared at Hermione then turned to the twins.

"It's alright. I've seen that I can trust you. You give of good vibes and I see it in your eyes," She smiled, her expression softening.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked, confused and worried of what the answer may be.

"Ahh...Here we go again with Jade's ESP report," Hermione sighed, "Jade's sort of a Seer. Loves astrology and horoscopes. Sort of a psychic. She can read people like a book," She explained. George and Fred opened their mouths but Jade interrupted.

"No. I'm not like that creepy Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney," She laughed. The twins stood shocked at her before joining in with her laughter.

"Though the thing is...no one really knows about it because they never notice me," She sighed, "I'm too socially awkward."

"We noticed you!" George exclaimed, immediately causing him and his twin to blush at how eager that sounded.

"Yeah true but..." Jade spoke up. The twins and Hermione looked at her.

"Tell me the truth," She sighed, "Do you really want to hang with us or do you just pity us?"

The twins gawked at her. She really was socially awkward. And blunt for that matter…

"Of course we do," They answered. Jade's face lit up completely and her cool façade was let down. She finally started to loosen up. Jade grinned at the twins with an evil smirk.

"So … Wanna help me prank the Slytherin's?"

_~That was the day we met them. The day that our future changed forever~_

* * *

**So how was it? This is technically just a prologue as the next chapter is straight into book three. Plz don't be too hard on me with my story, but plz do review. It's absolute horror not knowing what people think of their story. **

**And I would like to thank Pistols-at-dawn, for helping me throughout writing and giving me tips and pointers on what to write. Read her stories. They're good. **

**So once again plz review and if I think that enough people wanna read it, I'll post the next chapter.**

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah… I just noticed I said before that I would skip into book three. That meant to say book four. Soz. Anyways I don't own HP nor will I ever. Sadly…**

* * *

**HP Chapter 2: The result of four years of friendship**

**~Fred POV~**

**Four Years Later...**

"FRED!"

"GEORGE!"

My twin and I spun around on our brooms to find the small figures of our two best friends running into view and waving to us from below.

Hermione and Jade...

We were at the Burrow, playing a few small games of Quidditch in the yard with Ron and Ginny, in order to prepare for the Quidditch World Cup. That's the reason why Hermione and Jade came to stay.

We all became great friends over the years, all being Gryffindor's and pranksters (though Hermione slightly refuses on some big ones).

We flew down on our brooms and jumped off so we could welcome and greet our friends.

"Oh thank you so much for inviting us to come with you!" Jade smiled, wrapping an arm around the both of us, George first then me. She used one hand because the other had her owl cage which held her tawny owl, Sonia, in it.

"You don't know how much we were both looking forward to this!" Hermione added, her turn to hug us both, except with both arms.

"Actually I'm pretty sure we do because Jade's a Chaser for Gryffindor and you both have the hots for Viktor Krum!" George teased. Both girls slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Hermione! Jade!"

Our little sister flew down on her own broom, jumping off and squeezing our friends into a hug. Ron came down as well, seeing as there was no reason to stay up there, hovering in flight.

"Hey guys!" Jade laughed, returning Ginny's hug, waving to our little brother from behind her back.

"I was wondering when you two would get here," Ron smirked, "These two wouldn't stop talking about you!"

I tried to keep my blush down but failed immensely.

"What can we say?" George laughed, making up an excuse though his own cheeks with a tiny of red, "We were just keen to get them to help us prank you,"

"Well, sorry we came later than expected," Hermione apologised, smiling, "Jade's had to take double shift 'cause this lady had to umm... Let's say expect a child...,"

We all laughed at Hermione's comment. Jade and Hermione lived on their own in the muggle world so they had to work at restaurants and shops and in Jade's case, she was a performer. She sang and danced wherever she would get hired. She actually became quite popular and earned heaps of muggle money from it.

"Come on, mum's dying to meet you two," I smirked, showing them towards the Burrow.

"Yeah, she keeps rambling 'bout new additions to the family," Ron added. My twin and I shot him a glare. But the girls didn't even seem to notice one bit of what he said because they were both staring in awe at our home.

"This place looks awesome!" Hermione laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Far better than the stupid place we call home!" Jade smirked, examining the humungous house.

"Jade, you two live in a penthouse," Ginny muttered, "How is this place better?"

Hermione and Jade shared a miserable look.

"It has a happy family," Jade mumbled. No one spoke after that. Jade and Hermione had lost their parents at a young age. They didn't go into details of the topic so that was about all we knew.

We walked inside silently. It was rather awkward until mum came thundering down the steps.

"FRED! GEORGE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THESE THINGS AROUND THE HOUSE!" She snapped, holding up a Ton-Tongue Toffee in front of our faces, "I ALMOST ATE ONE UNTIL BILL REMINDED ME WHAT IT WAS!"

Jade and Hermione looked shocked at the sudden outburst they had witnessed. Ginny was grinning slightly and Ron slipped away quickly knowing this will probably end bad, and headed to the kitchen.

My twin and I laughed awkwardly looked pointedly at our visitors. Mum looked at the awkward girls and her expression softened.

"Oh and you must be the twins' friends!" She smiled, bringing them into a tight hug.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," The girls laughed through the hug.

"Mum, don't suffocate them," My twin smirked.

"They only just arrived!" I reminded. Mum let go off them and smiled brightly.

"Why don't you two bring your things up to Ginny's room?" Mum asked, "I added a bunk bed in there for you two. Ginny go upstairs and make sure the rooms clean,"

Ginny ran up the staircase, excited about her new roommates. The girls smiled at the thought of sharing a room with friends.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," they chimed. They rushed out the door to grab their things that they had left outside. We were about to follow them... Well... Actually slip away from mum when she stopped us.

"You two stay right where you are!" She snapped. Nervously glancing at my twin, we both turned to her.

"You're lucky that I'm going to try and not embarrass you since your friends are here for the first time, so don't try and push it," Mum warned, waving her wooden spoon at us. We merely nodded.

"FRED! GEORGE COULD YOU TWO HELP US WITH THIS!?" We heard Jade's voice yell. We glanced at mother and she nodded, signalling our dismissal.

We sprinted outside, eager to get out of the tense presence in the room. Jade was trying to drag her trunk by the handle but was struggling since her owl cage was hanging on her forearm. Hermione was doing fine until her trunk suddenly opened and lots of her books fell out. She groaned and started collecting her things. I immediately rushed over to help her. George helped Jade by carrying the trunk on his own and letting Jade rest her arms. She wasn't that strong.

"Thanks you two," Hermione smiled, shutting her trunk closed.

"So where's Ginny's room?" Jade asked. Anxiously, I looked all the way up to the top of the staircase.

"Ahh... Well... I'm sure I can manage..." Jade muttered, trying to be positive. We all raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah and you can't even drag your trunk into the house," George smirked, sarcastically. Jade playfully punched him in the arm, causing Sonia to flap around alarmingly. Jade shot her owl a look.

"Fine, Sonia," She glared, opening the cage. The tawny owl flew out and perched itself on a nearby seat. Jade opened her shoulder bag and pulled out a letter and tied it to the bird's leg.

"Take that to Eliza," She ordered, "She needs to know we're here,"

The bird almost immediately took flight and headed out the door. Eliza was the squib in their neighbourhood who Dumbledore had asked to keep an eye on the girls since they lived on their own. Eliza had only just graduated from muggle high school and was like an older sister.

"HERMIONE! JADE! HURRY UP AND GET UP HERE!" Ginny yelled from upstairs. Laughing, we all helplessly tried to drag the girls' trunks upstairs. My twin and I did it effortlessly while the girls struggled to bring up their extra bags and owl cages.

"God, 'Mione, I thought you two were strong," I laughed dragging her trunk up the stairs.

"Well, no, not exactly," She murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"So how has your summer been so far?" George asked. Jade shrugged, sadly.

"Nothing huge, the casual work day here and there," She grumbled, "It was so boring without anything magical to do and without anyone to prank with,"

"Aww, Jaddie misses us!" My twin joked. Jade just laughed, grinning widely with her head tilting back slightly. That's when I noticed a long cut on her neck that was cleverly hidden by her long curly hair.

"Jade did something happen? There's a gash on your neck," I muttered, pointing to her neck where her Four-leaf-clover necklace hung just under the gash. Alarmed, Jade pulled her hair so that it covered the injury.

"Oh i-it was nothing," She stuttered nervously, "Someone at the restaurant we went to with Eliza, bumped into me making me fall and then broke a glass jug near my head... No big deal,"

George, not believing a word she said like I, pulled back her hair gently yet abruptly and made her head tilt to the side so he could examine the injury. But although I knew he didn't believe her, he didn't push it.

"Take better care next time," He smirked, curling her hair back. I saw Hermione sigh in relief from the corner of my eye... Okay something definitely happened that wasn't the explanation Jade gave us.

We were silent for the rest of the trip up the stairs. When we reached Ginny's room, our sister flung opened the door and quickly pulled the two girls inside leaving my twin and I standing outside the door in awe with the girls' trunks.

"WE'LL JUST BE A MINUTE YOU TWO!" We heard Ginny's voice yell from inside, "GO BACK TO MAKING YOUR WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES!"

Shrugging, we headed to our room.

**~Time skip~**

"GINNY MERLIN SAKES CALM DOWN!" Jade screamed at our hyperactive sister.

My twin and I stared in amusement. We were going to pick Harry up from the Dursley's and Ginny was in no mood to be calm.

"Can we come along?" Hermione asked. She had to shout a bit because Ginny was squealing and Jade was yelling at her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Can't say, dad might not be able to bring another person," George and I shrugged, sneaking another Ton-Tongue toffee into our pocket. Hermione raised her eyes at us and crossed her arms.

"Right, I know Jade and I helped you plan out your shop and plan to work there but what do you plan on doing with those if we're only going to Harry's place?" She asked, not taking a breath.

"Secret!" We chimed. Hermione tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help herself from laughing a bit.

"Whatever it is let us in!" Jade yelled, still trying to get our sister to stop jumping around. She was struggling though.

"Alright. We'll tell you and let you come along if you get Ginny to calm down before we leave," George challenged. Typical George... Always competing against Jade...

"YOUR ON!" Jade exclaimed. George smirked and leaned against the wall, waiting to watch the amusing show. Hermione and I shared a look before shrugging and leant against the wall next to George.

Using most of her Chaser strength, Jade managed to keep Ginny still.

"Ginny, I'm sure whatever the twins are planning won't be good," She growled, smirking, "I'm sure you wouldn't want something terrible to happen to Harry, right? So if you calm down, 'Mione and I can go with them and make sure nothing happens to him."

Almost immediately our sister stood still, no sound emerging from her mouth. George scoffed.

"Ginny, you know we wouldn't do anything to Harry," He smirked, trying to make Ginny hyperactive again. But to no avail.

"Oh I know that, I'm just on Jade's side on this one!" She smirked. Jade poked her tongue out at George from beside Ginny. George scowled.

"Fine you can come," He mumbled. I snickered a my helpless twin.

"It's not like he didn't want her to come in the first place anyway," Hermione joked, in a low voice. I chuckled and nodded, agreeing with her.

"I heard that, you two," He glared. 'Mione and I smirked, knowing he had heard.

"That was the point," We laughed. George scowled then a few seconds later... It turned into a daring smirk.

"Well..." He grinned, "If she didn't come, you would've brought Hermione along anyways and you two would've had heaps of fun without me... You know... When you flirt,"

That small blush finally rose to my cheeks and I glared at my twin.

"That is not true and you know it!" I glared.

"Oh isn't it?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sod off!" Hermione muttered. Jade was smirking in the background. When she caught my eye she mouthed 'Don't deny the truth, It'll only cause trouble'. Gulping, I nodded, unsurely. But I what I was really thinking was... What the bloody hell does that mean?

That's when dad came thundering down the steps.

"Right so we all ready?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, dad," My twin and I replied, "Although, Ickle Ronniekins is still upstairs."

"Ickle Ronniekins?" Jade giggled, trying her best not to burst into fits of laughter. Hermione plainly snickered at the nickname.

"Are you two coming along?" Dad asked them. They calmed themselves down and nodded.

"If that's alright with you Mr Weasley," They smiled. Dad nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem," He said, "But do you know how to use Floo Powder?"

Jade turned to Hermione for an explanation, whom of which was about to open her mouth, but... We decided to mess with them a little bit.

"No, I don't think they do," We answered for them, laughing. The girls glared at us and mouthed something to us, which I didn't understand. I'm not a lip-reader but George is.

"What did they say?" I asked my twin, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"'Back-stabbers!'" He laughed back, matching my level of noise. Now I understood that Jade didn't want to embarrass herself to much and expected us to explain to her personally. Meanwhile, I also knew that 'Mione was smart enough to know what it was, but she never actually travelled by Floo.

"Okay, well... Then Fred can go first, so you can see how it works," Dad said. I was about to move when I realised that dad was motioning for George to 'step up to the plate' as muggles said.

My twin huffed in slight annoyance, that dad got the wrong twin (again). I sighed... When will they ever learn. It took the girls two days to figure out who was who and he has looked after us for our whole lives and he can't even get it right.

"I'm George," My twin mumbled. Dad gave him sort of a disbelieving look then took a glance at me, "I'm being honest!"

"He's telling the truth Mr Weasley," Jade smiled, stepping in, knowing that without anyone other than the two of us saying something like that, he wouldn't believe us.

"Oh sorry, George," Dad mumbled, apologetically. George just shrugged it off.

The girls watched in awe as George stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Power, and yelled loud and clear, "The Dursley's!" Green fire arose and George disappeared from the fireplace along with the emerald flames themselves. Jade and Hermione jumped in shock. My mouth twitch into a smile before laughing at their bewildered expressions.

"Can I go next!?" Jade asked, excitedly. Dad nodded and held out the Floo Powder. Jade stepped into the fireplace without a flicker of fear visible on her face.

Breathing calmly, she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and exclaimed, "The Dursley's!"

The progress repeated and it was my turn next. I copied George and Jade's actions and yelled, "The Dursley's!"

The very next moment... I couldn't see anything but black. My face was squished up against something hard and cold. I something soft underneath me but I couldn't get a good look at it.

"Freddie? That you?"

I recognised the voice immediately ... George.

"Great... You had to be bloody next... Merlins Beard! ... You're bleeding heavy did you know that?"

That was probably Jade. I could tell from the cursing...

"But I bet you don't mind being on top of me, eh, Jade?" My twin's voice rang. It was then followed by a loud bang and a scowl.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Jade mumbled. I'm assuming she either hit him... Or banged his head on the wall.

Suddenly, we all yelped in pain as someone else appeared.

"Umm... This isn't supposed to end up like this is it?" A high pitched voice muttered... Hermione.

"Nah, this exactly how we wanted to end up!" Jade growled sarcastically.

"We're having the time of our lives here..." This comment was made by George and was followed by, "At least I am..."

Once again, a loud bang erupted through the small space.

"PRAT!" Jade yelled. Then right when she finished her sentence, Ron added weight to the human stack, closely followed by Dad.

"Heavy..." Hermione mumbled, her voice weak.

"'Mione I've got an extra two people to hold up, how in the bloody hell do you think I feel?" Jade snarled, annoyance in her tone.

"Well, I've got ALL of you to hold up, that's worse!" George argued.

All that followed was arguing and yelps of pain as we all tried to shuffle our positions. It was highly uncomfortable.

Then I had a suggestion, "Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad - maybe he'll be able to let us out -"

We all started to bang on the walls surrounding us, making a rather loud racket.

"HARRY BLEEDING POTTER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME LET US OUT THIS INSTANT!" Jade screamed. That's when we heard shuffling on the other side.

"Mr Weasley? Can you hear me?"

It was Harry. We all drew a sigh of relief.

"Mr Weasley, its Harry... The fireplace has been blo-"

"YEAH, YEAH SAVE THE EXPLANATION FOR LATER!" Jade shouted, growing impatient.

"Hang on a moment, I've got it!" Dad exclaimed. It was followed by a really loud bang and we were all shooting out of the fireplace.

"Oww..." Jade mumbled, I had accidentally landed on top of her, but I couldn't get up as Mione fell onto me.

"Here," George smiled; he helped up Hermione, allowing me to get up. Jade simply lay there scowling. George held out his hand to help her but she ignored it, huffing loudly making a stray piece of hair fly out of her face.

She dusted off her shorts and her shoulder top and examined our surroundings.

"Jade? Hermione?" Harry asked, unsure of what they were doing, tagging along. Jade's mouth twitched into a bright smile and ran to hug Harry, which to my surprise, made George scowl. But nonetheless we all smiled widely at the young boy.

"Hiya, Harry!"

* * *

**Right so good news and bad news for y'all. **

**Good news is... wait... scratch that no good news... So the bad news... is that i have officially been banned from electronics! Sad, i know... Apparently i have to learn my lesson... So expect a new chapter in a couple of weeks when i have been allowed back on. I have only just been excused this once so i can tell y'all. But not having electronics doesnt mean i cant write my chapters. So i promise I'll work on them. You may have seen this notice on my Ouran High School Host Club story but yes... It's a sad goodbye for now!**

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey so it's Hitachiin Gossip Girl Here.

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS. **

I will be straight up and upfront with this.

I'm discontinuing this story.

Yeah I guess when I first started this I just wrote this then actually had no plan for what I was going to do with it (and yes I know that's a bad habit that I really need to get out of)

So bye, I guess. Maybe I will plan to write another story and this time plan it properly and use the new writing skills I learnt at school – which is the only thing I learn at school.

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl. **

P.S I'll leave this note up for week then delete the story.


	4. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey y'all! Hitachiin Gossip Girl here!

Once again, I am so sorry for discontinuing this story but I guess you are all in luck.

Someone reviewed saying that they would like to adopt the story and continue it. I happily agreed to it.

So, if you wanna read the ending of the story go to the account **Mew Suger** and then the story is named **Two For Twins Adopted from Hitachiin-Gossip-Girl**

The first two chapters that i posted originally are already up and she is currently working on the third chapter.

So this is goodbye from me and a hello from my friend.

The story of Fred, George, Hermione and Jade hasnt ended yet.

Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.


End file.
